


Lost & Found

by Thorinsmut



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Complete, Explosions, M/M, One Shot, Reunions, Separation, Violence, making sense of the mismatched winter skins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 10:24:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13052106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thorinsmut/pseuds/Thorinsmut
Summary: For thatonewritingperson on tumblr's prompt:What if, at some point in time, Junkrat and Roadhog (accidentally) got separated, and Junkrat is found/semi-recruited by Overwatch while Hog joins Blackwatch.And then they run into one another on the battlefield.





	Lost & Found

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at http://thorinsmut.tumblr.com/post/168553750783

Roadie was gone.

Gone.

Gone.

And Junkrat was alone. All by his wee lonesome on the beach when he should have had his Roadhog to splash and play and roast fishies over a beach fire and eat them together with him. Shouldn’t have been alone.

And the stupid bracelet on his wrist. “If found, return to Road -” Yeah, good joke. It wasn’t Junkrat who was lost! He cursed it and he cried at it, he cradled it close and bit it to punish it for not bringing his Roadhog back to him and he talked to it like it could send his words to Roadhog and then he blew it up because FUCK Roadhog and not in the fun way which if the world was right he would have been.

And then he cried again, because he didn’t even have his Roadie bracelet anymore.

He was alone. Abandoned. And when the food ran out (and that was not Junkrat’s fault it ran out so fast, it should have been less explodable or burnable if it didn’t want to be destroyed), and a monkey chap and a blippy sheila showed up and asked him to blow shit up for them?

Yeah. He went.

Was better than being alone.

.

He leaves Junkrat one time, _one time_ , and the maniac disappears entirely. Roadhog took one trip on his own, to try out ice fishing which he’d wanted to do his entire life. He _told Junkrat_ that’s what he was doing. He left him on a quiet beach (well... quiet once the screams faded away) to sunburn and build sand castles and comes back to... nothing. The loudest man on earth was nowhere.

Hadn’t been caught by the authorities, it would have made the news.

Hadn’t been killed by Junkers, there was no displayed body.

Hadn’t finally blown himself to bits, there was no crater.

He was just gone.

So, yeah, when a purple-themed woman with hacking tech embedded in her body and the infamous Doomfist came to ask him to fight for them? Roadhog agreed.

Didn’t have anything better to do.

.

Working this security gig thingy wasn’t so bad. Could almost go legit, this way. Hang out in a transport while the Overwatchies were gathering supplies, and burst free of it to rain destruction when they were inevitably waylaid. Great job. Fun. Explodey.

Would have been better with a friend, but hey, who’s complaining?

Junkrat was _resilient_. Adaptive. He could get used to fighting alone, and when he started to hear the deep _blam_ of a gun he knew wasn’t there, the heavy wheezing laughter of a man who’d disappeared, well, that was just his cue to break out _more explosions_ to drown it out. Perfect! Flawless plan. Couldn’t have wishful hearing if he couldn’t hear anything at all.

It was bad this time. Bad bad bad. The fighting was on his block and a block over and the block over sounded like Roadie. No matter how many frags Junkrat shot off. Fuck! Fuck everything! He set his riptire off to clear this block, grabbed his spare from the transport, and screamed his entire way to the other block to kill whoever was sounding like his Roadhog.

.

Roadhog heard him, well before he saw him. There was nobody else who laughed like that, who threw out explosives with that particular cadence. Nothing else that sounded quite like a riptire.

He tried to fight his way that direction, but the damn Overwatch soldiers had him pinned down. He’d be cut off from the only escape route if he took them head on.

And then, with a flash and bang, Junkrat was flying over the heads of the Overwatch soldiers, launched by one of his mines. His face was twisted with fury, until those vivid eyes fixed on Roadhog, and then his entire expression transformed into one of pure joy.

“Roadie!” he screamed.

He also had an Overwatch logo painted on his scrawny chest.

Beside Roadhog, Reaper was lifting his guns to aim at Junkrat. Nope. Roadhog emptied both barrels of the scrap gun into him--and Reaper poofed into creepy mist just in time for Junkrat to slam into Roadhog’s chest.

“Roadie, Roadie, Roadie,” Junkrat chanted, planting sloppy smooches all over Roadhog’s mask. “I missed you where did you go, you were just gone and I was so alone. I was all alone in the whole world and you were gone and-- Hey!” He turned his frag launcher toward the Overwatch fighters who’d been closing in, setting off a volley. “Nobody but me kills the big lug!”

Talon was closing in, too, and Roadhog opened fire on them. No way they were getting at Junkrat while Roadhog was there.

“Now that’s what I’m talking about!” Junkrat crowed, clambering up Roadhog’s shoulders for the best view. “I knew you were good for something. How about we show _all_ these drongos how we fight in Junkertown!”

Roadhog loaded his scrap gun up with the hopper, grinning hugely behind his mask. “I’m going hog wild!”

Junkrat cackled and shot his frags off in celebration, and Roadhog laughed more than he had in months as they mowed _both_ sides down together. He and Junkrat were their _own_ side, the two of them against the entire world, and he wouldn’t want it any other way.

.


End file.
